


Golden

by rebeccastangard (lionessamaya)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessamaya/pseuds/rebeccastangard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Lila are a little more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Characters have sex while under the influence of drugs. They are about equally incapacitated. Contains potentially triggering material around death, corpses, and nightmares.

**one**

“He made me come,” Lila confides. “I’d never… you know…”

“Never had an orgasm before?” Rebecca laughs, trying to ignore how warm she feels. “Life as a sorority girl is kind of sad, huh?”

“It felt amazing. Like I was… flying.”

Lila is high and Rebecca is high and the words are too easy. “Best orgasm of my life was with a girl.”

“Really?” Lila asks, sounding curious but not judgemental.

Rebecca nods, mentally cursing herself. Lila makes her feel exposed. Lila makes her feel a lot of things, but that’s no excuse to let her guard down like this. She presses a hand to the hard concrete and feels its coolness against her skin.

“She went down on me… it felt like hours. Guys always get bored after a few minutes, but she just kept going and going and when I finally came…” She lets her voice trail off.

Lila looks enraptured.

They’re too high and Rebecca feels her lips forming words she never meant to say out loud. “I could show you.”

The silence is loud and oppressive, and her heart is beating so loudly she can almost hear it. Lila stares at her for a long moment before giggling.

“Sure, why not?”

**two**

Lila makes these noises. Rebecca has had lots of sex, with boys and girls both, but something about the noises makes it seem brand new. They’re at Rebecca’s apartment and she’s running her mouth up Lila’s thigh.

This is the first time she’s gotten naked, too, and she’s cold. “Let me see,” Lila had whispered, and Rebecca isn’t shy but she felt shy as she pulled off her clothes.

Now her nipples are stiff with cold and arousal, her head is down between Lila’s thighs, and there’s a hand buried in her hair. She flicks her tongue at the other girl’s clit. It’s just a favour between friends, that’s all. Shaking fingers clutch at her scalp as Lila moans.

She fights the urge to plunge her hand down between her legs and plants it on Lila’s hip, instead.

_Last time,_ she tells herself, like she told herself the first time and the second time and the third time.

**three**

“You just… rub it,” Rebecca gasps, trying to keep her hips still. “You can put your fingers in me, too, if you want.”

The focused look on Lila’s face shouldn’t be sexy, but it is. “Getting guys off is a lot easier,” she says.

“You’ll get the hang of it.” _Just do what you’d do to yourself_ , Rebecca almost adds, but then she remembers that Lila has only had seven orgasms in her life—two with Mr. Darcy, and five with her.

Lila curls two fingers inside of her and Rebecca’s whole body feels like liquid. She rocks her hips and Lila smiles like she’s figured out a puzzle. Rebecca’s face is flushed red with arousal and embarrassment. She lets out an embarrassingly needy moan as three fingers from Lila’s other hand find her clit.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Lila whispers, but Rebecca pretends not to hear.

**four**

“You use a condom with Darcy, right?” Rebecca asks, and Lila glares at her.

**five**

_She’s lying in Rebecca’s bed, naked and still and dead. Her hair lies limp and dull around her pale face. Rebecca approaches her slowly, sobbing. She tries to stop, to turn away, but her feet refuse to cooperate. Her trembling hand reaches out against her will, touching cold dead skin, and Rebecca gasps. Her whole body is shaking like a leaf._

_“Lila, wake up!” she yells hopelessly._

_Lila’s eyes snap open, revealing white eyes without pupils._

_“Why not?” she asks lifelessly._

Rebecca wakes up screaming and sweating, thrashing around in the bed. Comforting arms wrap around her.

“It’s okay, Rebecca, you’re safe,” Wes murmurs, as Rebecca sobs. “You’re going to be okay.”

She doesn’t know how to tell him that nothing will ever be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisexual Rebecca Sutter makes me emotional.


End file.
